Faora Hu-Ul (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Faora possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Faora's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Faora can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Faora's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Faora's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Faora can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Faora's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Faora can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Faora is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Faora is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Faora is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Faora's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Faora is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Faora is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Science * Survival * Weaponry * Multilingualism: Faora can speak fluent Kryptonian and English. Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Faora possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic Paraphernalia Equipment Notes Trivia * Faora carries such hate for Brainiac, the killer of her husband and homeworld, that the mere mention of his name can cause her to momentarily lose control over her powers. Related Links Footnotes Category:Earth-24 Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Category:Kryptonians Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Military Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Public Identity Category:Widowed Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Super-Breath Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Science Category:Survival Category:Weaponry Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Military Protocol